


Soft Mornings

by Zozo1984



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zozo1984/pseuds/Zozo1984
Summary: Small fluff piece of Amber and Valdus
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 5
Collections: Port Artemis





	Soft Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Characters created by me and Holy(@holyMACS)

Groaning softly Amber woke up to a soft pain in her shoulder, touching it gently she can feel the marks from Valdus’ canines. Looking over to his sleeping form she smiles. She kisses his cheek and giggles at the soft murmuring he makes. She got out of bed, putting on her soft pink silk night robe and pulling her hair into a messy bun she walked downstairs. The sun shined through as she started a pot of coffee. Humming softly to herself as she loaded the washing machine, smelling the freshly brewed coffee mix with the faint metallic scent of her partners’ blood-soaked pants. As she washes her hands she hears heavy footsteps walk behind her “You’re up early..” a deep husky voice speaks behind her. “You forgot to wash your clothes. Hopefully, they don’t stain.” She responds as she feels his hands rub her shoulders. He grunts a response as he gets on his knees, gently caressing the back of her thighs as he lifts up her robe. “I’m hungry.” He states as he spreads her ass cheeks, slowly licking her lips she shivers. “Ahh~ mmmm y-you can’t wait.” She whimpers out as she spreads her legs for him. Every morning they did this, regardless of where they were Valdus would eat out Amber, he claims it helps him steady his mind but she calls bullshit. Not like she complains. Soft moans and whimpers are heard as Amber’s robe begin to fall off her shoulders. Her lover moaning into her as he sucks on her clit. Peach hair cascades over her shoulders as she moans louder, feeling her lover fingers her gently. Standing up Valdus keeps fingering her as he kisses her shoulder. Brushing her hair to the side he kisses the bitemarks from the night prior “You’re so beautiful.” He mutters as he rubs the head f his cock against her lips. Groaning deeply he pushes into her, wrapping one arm around her waist and a hand onto her hair he rolls into her. Her eyes roll back as she feels him bottom out inside her. After a few minutes of him rolling into her he growls. Pushing her to bend over she grabs the counter. Her hair disheveled and her robe barely on her shoulders he starts pounding into her faster. Her ass and thighs shake as his hips make contact, making him lick his lips. His sister has always had the body of a Greek goddess, driving men insane with how soft and plump she is. The way his fingers dig into her hips and thighs drives him wild. She looks back at him and as their eyes lock he pulls her up into a kiss. Thrusting faster as he kisses her deeply he digs his claws into her hips, holding her close to him as he cums in her.   
They purred and nuzzled gently as he pulled out, grabbing some paper towels to clean her up, kissing her hips gently. Amber giggles as she watches him. “Now can you help me make an actual breakfast?” She asks as she kisses him gently. Soft kisses turn deeper as her robe comes completely off. They stop to start making some food before going again. Today was his day off which are special days to them. After making a quick breakfast of eggs and bacon they climb back into bed to cuddle. He holds her close to his chest as their legs are intertwined, she traces her fingers across scars and the small birthmark over his left peck. The rain pours outside as they binge anime and feed each other grapes. Sometimes on days like this Amber things ‘Gods above...I hope this can last forever.’


End file.
